Honne
by Raccoon Child
Summary: En el ascenso a una montaña, Toboe se lastima, por lo que el grupo desiste para dejar curarse al lobo rojizo. Encuentran una cabaña en el bosque, donde sentimientos aparentemente ocultos despertarán por completo… ShounenAi TsumeToboe


**Escrito 20-08-05 …Idea del fic: una semana atrás…**

_Primero pasemos al odioso disclaimer:_

_**DISCLAIMER: **TT Mi vida es una desgracia… No puedo creerlo, ¡ahora me toca sufrir un disclaimer de Wolf's Rain, nada menos que mi anime favorito junto a FMA! ;; Ay Diosito… En fin… Wolf's Rain no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a BONES y Keiko Nobumoto, TT Idola!… Donaria un riñón con tal de tener los derechos de esta obra de arte TT.TT, pero creo que es mejor asi… terminaria fregando la magistralidad de esta serie…_

_En fin, dejo de decir bobadas y paso otras algo más importantes que las anteriores… Las notas iniciales!_

_Ahh… .¿Que puedo decir? Este es mi primer fic de Wolf's Rain, y la verdad me hace muy feliz escribirlo, debe ser porque este anime es el que más profundo me llego de todos los que he visto en mi vida…_

_Si no me equivoco, creo que me la pase llorando con más o menos viente de los treinta episodios de la serie XD… En verdad me llegan muy profundo los capitulos de esta magnifica serie, creo que es demasiado para mi pobre corazon…_

_La verdad es que no sabía en que género clasificar el fic, porque tiene varias 'cosas' mezcladas, asi que opte por General._

_Ahora, a lo que realmente queria llegar por no admitir que en realidad me estaba olvidando de ponerlo XD, es que este fic es de género YAOI. Asi que, si no les gusta, pues no lean esta historia… En realidad no exploto el género en extremo aqui, es más bien suave y fácil de digerir recuerden que soy principiante T.T piedad, es decir, es shounen ai y le doy más importancia a los sentimientos… aunque creo que ni eso habra en el primer capítulo, en su lugar sólo algunas situaciones que pueden molestar al lector homofóbico n.nU, nada grave, pero, aún asi, reitero: si no te gusta el shounen ai, no-leas-este-fic… _

_Como podrán suponer, este fic es TsumeToboe. Muy importante: no quiero tener que leer flames, no me importan y no servirán de nada, porque no conseguirán cambiar mi torcida mente… Además u.u gustos son gustos… Yo respeto los de todos asi que me gustaria que respetaran los mios… no es mucho pedir, .¿o si?_

_Otra cosa: van a tener que esperar para las escenas TsumeToboe, porque quiero poner a Hige! se lo merece por ser un personaje tan cool n.n, lo adoro… Es que… en esta historia se desarrolla un **triángulo amoroso.** Es simple, no se profundiza **demasiado** en el tercero en discordia, pero no por eso deja de ser un triángulo. Bien, aquí ese ''tercero en discordia'' será Hige-kun, y se sentirá atraído por Toboe… Así que si no te gusta leer sobre esa relación… Pues… adiós TT.TT vaya… soy una experta perdiendo público_

_La simbología:_

- Diálogos

_"Pensamientos"_

_XxXxXCambios de escenaXxXxX_

_AH! Debido a que este sitio tiene la mania de suprimir signos, o letras acentuadas, me veo obligada a cometer diversos errores de acentuación… T.T gomen ne… Además, hay partes en que aparece un punto antes de un signo de exclamación o de interrogación, porque este sitio suprime esos signos y poner un punto adelante sirve para que salgan bien puestos._

_Habiendo hecho las aclaraciones que tendrían que haber sido de cinco lineas, pero salieron muchas estupideces sin sentido espontáneas -.-…_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: **Primero, este fic no es apto para gente impresionable o con complejo de Cheza sensible a la sangre y las heridas; segundo, algunas situaciones pueden resultar simplemente… extrañas. Así que no se asusten. Y tercero, los personajes están bastante OOC…_

_Ahora, lo único que queda por decir es que pasen a leer el fic n.n_

**Honne**

_**Un intento de fic de Wolf's Rain…**_

… **_by K.Y.S Kotome Yubake Shimizu_**

- Oye, Kiba -comenzó Toboe algo nervioso- … es… .¿Es _realmente_ necesario que subamos esa montaña?

Miró desolado el enorme pico que se cernía a unos treinta metros, frente a ellos.

Kiba volteó a verlo.

- .¿Acaso tienes miedo? -le preguntó, con el desafío brillándole en sus ojos azules.

- .¿Eh? .¡No, claro que no tengo miedo! -contestó el otro con prisa, mientras sonreía aún tenso. Intentó poner una expresión decidida y se adelantó firme hasta el pie la montaña.

Miró hacia arriba y tragó saliva. Sacudió la cabeza como para despejar su mente y volteó hacia atrás.

- .¡Vamos, vengan! -llamó a los demás sonriendo, aunque le temblaban las manos.

_"Pobre Toboe"_, pensó Hige sonriendo con lástima al ver al lobo rojizo. _"Se nota a leguas que tiene mucho miedo de subir…"_

Tsume analizó minuciosamente el pico montañoso con los ojos, para luego caminar hacia Kiba, quien ya se disponía a dirigirse hacia Toboe al igual que Hige y Cheza.

- .¿Estás seguro de ascender por esa montaña? -le preguntó. Kiba lo miró al oírlo-. Hacerlo sería un riesgo para todos, eso cualquiera lo deduce luego de observar un poco. Si sabes mirar, pues entonces mira: la ladera de esa cosa es muy irregular y empinada, por lo que no subir no será nada fácil; hay rocas y salientes por todas partes… Sin mencionar que tiene un tamaño y altura descomu--

- .¿Tú también tienes miedo? -interrumpió el lobo blanco.

- No. Sólo intento hacerte ver que lo que quieres hacer es una tontería -replicó Tsume, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Divisó a Hige, Cheza y Toboe mirándolos con expresión preocupada.

Kiba gruñó molesto ante la respuesta del lobo gris.

- De acuerdo -soltó con fastidio-. Si no quieres venir, no vengas: no te necesitamos. Subiremos sin ti.

- Estás cometiendo una idiotez. .¿Por qué demonios lo haces? -Tsume ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

- Mi instinto me dice que lo haga -respondió simplemente Kiba.

Tsume gruñó, sintiendo una extraña mezcla entre fastidio y resignación. Finalmente, al ver que no podría hacer nada contra la terquedad del lobo blanco, murmuró:

-… Haz lo que quieras.

Satisfecho, Kiba se encaminó donde los otros, seguido por Tsume, a quien le hervía la sangre por haber estado discutiendo idioteces con alguien realmente idiota.

Reunidos todos al pie de la montaña, Kiba miró hacia arriba y ordenó:

- Comencemos.

Iniciaron el ascenso. El de ojos azules estaba preocupado por Cheza aunque no lo dijera, pero la flor era la que subía con menos dificultades, e incluso llevaba la delantera.

- Vaya montañita -comentó Hige con los ojos entrecerrados del esfuerzo, habiendo el grupo subido ya un buen trecho-… .¡ya no sé de dónde agarrarme para no caer!

- No te quejes y concéntrate -replicó Kiba tajantemente.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que Tsume tenía razón al decir que eso de subir por el pico era muy arriesgado.

Pero no podía desistir ahora. Tenía que continuar. Algo le decía en su interior que tenía que hacerlo.

_"Seguiré avanzando."_

Un poco más abajo, se encontraba alguien que ya empezaba a tener serios problemas para seguir ascendiendo.

_"Rayos…"_, pensó mientras entornaba con cansancio sus tiernos ojos dorados. _"Nunca llegaré… No debería pensar así, pero es que… cada vez se me dificulta más subir esta cosa…"_

Estiró un brazo y se sujetó de una roca. Tomó impulso… y la roca se desprendió.

Cayó al menos tres metros mientras las rocas lo herían, hasta que pudo agarrarse de nuevo, para quedar colgado asiéndose de una saliente simplemente con el brazo izquierdo.

Gritó al sentir un intenso dolor procedente de su pierna derecha.

Tsume abrió los ojos de par en par y miró hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el lamento.

_"¡Maldición! .¡Esto era lo que temía que pasara!"_, pensó. Y comprendió que estaba asustado.

Sin dudar ni un segundo, saltó hacia Toboe, lo rodeó con un brazo y descendió estrechándolo fuertemente hasta el pie de la montaña, en un esfuerzo enorme.

Hige lo siguió, y finalmente Kiba también, junto a Cheza.

- .¿Estás bien? -preguntó Tsume, procurando mantener la seriedad.

- Sí… no te preocupes -mintió Toboe sentado en el suelo, para luego sonreírle con sinceridad-. Tsume… Gracias por salvarme. Si no hubiera sido por ti, yo… yo habría muerto.

Tsume no respondió. Sentía por dentro un gran alivio por ver a Toboe a salvo, aunque no entendía el porqué. Le hacía sentirse muy extraño. Le hacía sentirse débil.

- .¡Casi me da un síncope! -comentó Hige, habiéndose detenido junto a Toboe- .¿Cómo fue que pasó esto?

- Es que… la piedra que agarré no soportó mi peso, y entonces caí -explicó Toboe, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente y tratando de disimular el ardiente dolor que sentía. Era un milagro que estuviese vivo.

- .¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó Kiba a Toboe, preocupado.

- Sí, no hay problema -mintió.

Tsume miró a Kiba con furia.

- Esto pasó por tu culpa -acusó-. Todo esto fue por tu estúpida idea de subir esa maldita montaña, .¿sabes?

Kiba apretó los puños.

- .¿Qué?

- Un momento, chicos -interrumpió Hige poniéndose de pie mientras sonreía con nerviosismo-, este no es momento para pelear, .¿de acuerdo? Kiba cometió un error, es cierto, pero a cualquiera puede pasarle eso, .¿o no?

- Hige tiene razón -corroboró Toboe con ojos preocupados-, no es necesario pelear sólo por un pequeño accidente. Estoy bien.

_"¿Pequeño accidente? Eso no fue un pequeño accidente, casi muere…"_, pensó Tsume frunciendo levemente el ceño.

En el momento en que Toboe habló, todos los presentes lo miraron, y fue en ese instante en que se percataron de la cantidad de rasguños, contusiones y pequeñas heridas que lucía el lobo. Un leve corte en su mejilla mostraba intenciones de comenzar a sangrar.

Tsume sintió que su sangre comenzaba a hervir de nuevo.

Toboe sintió todas las miradas sobre él, lo cual lo puso nervioso. Probablemente se habían dado cuenta de la herida en su pierna y verían lo débil que era en realidad… No. Eso no podía pasar. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Hige se sentó junto a Toboe.

- .¡Menos mal que fue sólo 'un pequeño accidente', Toboe! Mírate, estás destrozado…

- No seas exagerado -replicó Toboe.

- .¿Exagerado? -repitió Hige- Pero si de verdad estás herido por todos lados…

Pasó uno de sus dedos suavemente por la mejilla de Toboe y luego le mostró una gota de sangre que había amenazado con caer del corte proveniente de ese sitio.

- Mira. Hasta aquí. .¡Tu mejilla!

Esta vez, Toboe no contestó. Se había sonrojado ante el contacto delicado de Hige, por lo cual, avergonzado, se sentía incapaz de decir nada.

Tsume parpadeó. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Definitivamente Hige se tomaba demasiada confianza con la gente.

_"Maldito osado…"_

Cheza se acercó a Toboe, extendió sus manos hacia la herida y una tenue luz verdosa comenzó a surgir de ellas. La chica intentaba curarlo.

- Cheza… no… No es necesario…

De todas formas, no sirvió de mucho. La herida ya no sangraba, pero no se había cerrado.

Decepcionada, la Doncella de la Flor desistió de su intento. Estaba algo sedienta, por lo que no le sobraban fuerzas para curar heridas.

- Kiba, no pude hacer nada… -se disculpó, muy afligida.

Kiba observó a Toboe por unos instantes.

El niño percibió su mirada como si se tratase de un clavo, y levantó la cabeza.

Lo que vio lo sorprendió.

Su rostro lucía serio y frío, pero la mirada de Kiba parecía pedirle disculpas desde lo más profundo de su alma lobuna.

- Está decidido -anunció el lobo blanco levantando la vista, y todos los ojos restantes se centraron en él, confundidos-. Buscaremos otro lugar por donde salir de este bosque, pero antes debemos encontrar un lugar en donde Toboe pueda sanar sus heridas.

_**CONTINUARÁ SI ES QUE SIGO VIVA….**_

_Uyy! Terminé el primer capítulo! O.o Nunca lo hubiera imaginado… Pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero creo que es un designio del destino que lo termine aca XD_

_Si, ya sé, ultra-corto y aburridisimo, pero .¿qué esperaban de mi? Soy una inútil y escribo pésimo, pero aun así lo hago… los compadezco por tener que soportar ver el summary de mi historia en la sección de WR. Pero no se preocupen: en cualquier momento me la borran, como me borraron a las otras lo del fic de Inuyasha me angustio muchisimo, pero el de Gundam Wing me tiene sin cuidado, no me importo_

_En el próximo capitulo si lo hago: comienza el intento de reposo del herido Toboe, Tsume está confundido, Hige reflexiona sobre un reciente fiasco, Kiba se siente algo culpable, y Cheza… er… sigue ahí._

_Por cierto… Pido disculpas si los personajes están OOC, y también por la falta de sentido de todo el fic. _

_Otra cosa: prometo que las notas iniciales no seran tan largas si continuo el fic XDD_

_Eso es todo por ahora… eh.. no, esperen, todo no, me gustaría hacer una encuesta XD:_

_Según ustedes, .¿Que personaje de Wolf's Rain tiene los ojos más lindos?_

_Opciones:_

_Kiba_

_Hige_

_Tsume_

_Toboe_

_Cheza_

_Blue_

_Jagara o Hamona … son iguales… aunque adoro a Jagara_

_Myu_

_Darcia … el ojo azul, no el amarillo_

_Neez_

_Ihk_

_Cher_

_Hubb_

_Leara_

_Cole_

_Bueno… pueden hacer cinco votos como máximo, pero sólo uno por cada opción! Empezando la encuesta… votaré yo primero… A:_

_**TOBOE**: Ah, no puedo describir lo que siento… Juro que jamás en toda mi vida habia visto unos ojos tan preciosos… son espectaculares… absolutamente adorables… Creo ver toda la esencia de Toboe en ellos._

_**TSUME**: Son impresionantes. En varios capítulos me senti incapaz de mirar a Tsume a los ojos, porque sentia que me intimidaban… son hermosos, y son temibles. Comprendí perfectamente a Hige cuando retrocedió ante la mirada de Tsume en el capítulo… seis, creo._

_**MYU**: Tiene unos ojos simplemente adorables. Me encantan._

_**BLUE**: Como dije respecto a los ojos de Tsume: son impresionantes. La diferencia es que SI puedo mirarlos directamente…_

_Pensaba poner a Neez o a Jagara… pero… no pude resistirme a…_

_**KIBA**: Ojos de un azul congelado, como un mar cubierto de hielo… Ojos azul hielo, eso es. Como dice la canción de Amaral, 'Estrella de Mar': **''Mirarte a los ojos es nadar, nadar en un mar más frío que el hielo…'**… Creo que empece a desvariar de nuevo, pero me encanta esta canción, ese verso, el hielo, el frío, y los ojos de Kiba XDD_

_Bien, dejo de molestar. Dejen sus votos… si es que hay algún publico por ahí, claro._

_Sore ja!_

_KYS_


End file.
